Battle Scars
by chaosfay
Summary: The story about Jasmine Amell and Alistair. The beginning of their relationship as lovers, and when Jasmine starts to fill out as a character and a person. Some NSFW towards the last two chapters. I set up a separate "book" for the wedding celebrations and such that takes place after the game.
1. Chapter 1

"Maker, save us," was all Jasmine heard when the dragon came down on them.

They had just finished climbing through caves, caverns, and dealing with cult members who worshiped a dragon. They had taken only a short break before exiting the ruins to reach the Urn of Sacred ashes. Between them and the entrance to the last leg of this journey (or so they hoped) to reach the ashes was the largest dragon Jasmine had ever seen. They'd encountered drakes and dragonlings, as well as smaller dragons, along the way here but nothing like this.

"Fan out!" Alistair yelled as he and Sten charged ahead.

Leliana and Jasmine immediately backed away, seeking safer positions before the fight really began. They managed to move out-of-the-way just before the beast bellowed out a ball of fire. Jasmine could feel panic rising in her, but one look at Leliana's quiet confidence as she let loose an arrow calmed her down. Focusing now, she took the full visual measurement of what was happening before her.

Her entire life had been spent in the Circle merely learning to control her abilities. Never once was she trained in warfare. This was nothing like what the books said. The books were safe. She could close the pages and walk away. There was no escaping this, no running away. She let loose the storm, bringing lightning to the field, quietly thanking Sandal for the enchantments that kept her companions safe from injury when she cast such spells.

The dragon focused on the immediate opponents before it. Alistair stayed in front and just beneath it, hacking away at its legs, Sten following suit. They didn't seem even remotely shaken by the beast. The lightning bounced around them, but it struck the dragon full on. It screamed, and Alistair and Sten were forced to stop, dazed by the ringing. The distance between Jasmine, Leliana, and the dragon prevented the women from getting hit with the wave from its wings as it lifted off the ground. Sten and Alistair weren't so lucky and were knocked back flat on the ground, several feet from where they had been.

It landed not far from Jasmine and released another ball of flame. She saw it coming and put up her sheet. The heat could still be felt, but none of the burning. Then Alistair was there, slicing at its back legs, Sten drawing it away from her. Leliana's arrows were finding the weak spots in its scales, but just as many bounced off as struck. The ice magic on them still left marks of frostbite all over it though.

As the dragon turned its attention away Jasmine ran. Her lungs burned as she once again found a safer place, and set the walking bomb on the creature. Ice spells followed quickly afterwards, helping shield the men from the flames as much as it hurt the dragon. Frostbite now covered its legs, but not enough damage to stop it from swinging around quickly and knocking Sten away. He flew several meters away, landing hard on the rocks. Jasmine quickly shifted her focus to healing him, but didn't dare approach. One good healing spell and he was on his feet, drinking a health poultice quickly before charging back in.

The dragon was beginning to tire, but Alistair was fading faster. She sent forth some energy to him, draining herself as she followed immediately with a shielding spell around him. Downing a lyrium potion Jasmine again focused on the dragon. The ice and lightning weren't enough, but suddenly there was an explosion and blood began draining from a hundred wounds all over its body. Not enough to stop it though. She let loose arcane bolts, and the dragon immediately honed in on who it was that had caused it so much more pain and damage than the blades. Lifting off the ground, again knocking the men away, it came straight towards her. Jasmine didn't have enough energy to put up a strong enough shield, and a sharp set of claws ripped across her chest. She fell back, blood covering her. Her blood! With the last of her power she downed a health poultice, but it wasn't enough. Jasmine couldn't will herself to sit up, let along stand, and simply looked up at the great beast. Its mouth was open, coming straight for her before she blacked out. The blood loss was simply too great.

Alistair and Sten had immediately picked themselves up off the ground and ran after the dragon. When Alistair saw Jasmine go down he couldn't hold in the scream. Before its mouth closed around her he let forth a great burst, taunting the animal. It turned towards him, all interest in the mage gone. It picked up off the ground and landed right in front of Alistair. Sten managed to get behind and under it, slicing one of its back legs open. Alistair charged, his sword diving into its chest, then backed away and charged again. Leliana's arrows entered the various wounds left by the explosion set by Jasmine, digging into the fresh openings. The dragon screamed again, but Alistair was prepared this time. As the dragon's great maw came down to take hold of him Alistair jumped and managed to get on top of it. His sword plummeted into one of its eyes. The beast tried shaking him off, but he held true, releasing the shield and pressing with both his. Alistair drove the blade in further, and the dragon went down as the sword went into its brain. Sten sliced open the dragon's belly as it breathed its last, and Alistair jumped off before it fell down.

Without a second thought he left his sword, threw his helm off, and ran to Jasmine. Leliana was already there, pressing her hands over the four wounds going from Jasmine's left shoulder down to her right hip. So much blood. "Jasmine! Jasmine!" His voice was hoarse from his taunts and yelling, but he hardly took notice. Finally reaching her, he pulled out a health poultice and poured it over the wounds. "Don't die. You can't die, you can't leave." The cloud of breath coming from her mouth and continued bleeding were the only signs she was still with them.

"I can't get the bleeding to stop. The wounds are too large." Leliana's voice was raw with emotion, filled with panic and fear.

Sten suddenly arrived, his breast-plate removed. Ripping off the padding and his tunic beneath he ripped the fabric. Seeing what he meant to do, Alistair lifted Jasmine enough for the Qunari to wrap the strips tightly around the mage. Leliana managed to get Jasmine to swallow a health poultice as Alistair and Sten pressed down on the wounds. Alistair looked at Sten, nodding thanks for his quick thinking, and saw a hint of mutual panic in the larger man's face as he focused on stemming the bleeding.

They sat there for some time, Jasmine laying flat on the ground, Leliana feeding her poultices and lyrium potions, Alistair and Sten pressing down on the wounds. Then her breathing began evening out, deepening. Jasmine manage to cast a healing spell over herself, albeit weakly, and signaled for another lyrium potion. Immediately Leliana was on her, and another healing spell was cast, stronger this time. Sten and Alistair gently removed their hands from her torso, her blood up to their elbows. Sten was bare from the waist up but hardly noticed. Leliana fed her a health poultice, the last in her pack, and Jasmine's eyes opened.

"Thank the Maker!" Alistair wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and hold her, and only with a Sten's firm hand on his shoulder did he manage to control himself.

"You're very lucky, Kadan." Sten's voice was tight, having a difficult time keeping his composure. "Alistair, I need your aid putting my armor back on." Alistair obeyed only because he knew it would help calm both of them down doing something.

"Sten did the most work." Leliana was visibly crying, releasing the pent-up emotions, "he removed his armor and used his own clothing to wrap your wounds."

Not moving, and likely unable to do so on her own, a soft tired smile on her face, "thank you. All of you, thank you." Jasmine was beyond exhausted, her face whiter than the snow around them, her clothing soaked in blood and much of the fabric torn now. "I think I'm going to need some help getting to the ashes."

His armor now firmly in place, and extremely cold, Sten returned to her side. His face calmer, he gently inspected the wounds. "You will need to move carefully. The wounds aren't completely healed. Another lyrium potion won't help with something this severe."

With the help of Alistair and Leliana she was back on her feet. The world moved too quickly and she was out again. Sten immediately looked at the wounds again, "they didn't open. It's blood loss. I recommend we carry her inside."

Sore, tired, bruised, and beaten, Alistair easily and carefully scooped Jasmine into his arms. She was breathing fine, and looked only to be sleeping, though on the edge of death. He didn't realize tears were on his face now, as he moved towards their goal. Leliana had his helm and sword in hand, Sten with Alistair's shield. Quietly they walked ahead, Leliana ignoring her own tears and lost in though, Sten looking walking just behind the walking pair, Jasmine unconscious in Alistair's arms. The mage would have severe scarring, but Alistair didn't care. he knew now that when she was well enough, and they had a private moment together, he would profess his love for her. He nearly lost her today, and he never wanted to experience that fear again.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've stared at her for days now, Alistair. Just tell her." Leliana said as she walked beside Alistair.

He jumped, having been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't really been paying attention to anything. "What are you talking about?"

Rolling her eyes, "Jasmine, of course. All of us see the way you look at her. You're in love. Just tell her."

Alistair's face turned bright red, and his armor suddenly felt too hot. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. Zevran's been making eyes at her too, and if you don't say something soon he will. Do you really want him being with her?"

The very thought of Zevran touching Jasmine made Alistair's skin crawl. "How? She won't so much as look at me, not since Haven."

"She's self-conscious now, and who can blame her? Her robe is a mess, and she looks horrific in Wynne's." Leliana didn't want to say it, hoping Alistair would catch on.

"It's the scars I want to see. She wants to keep them hidden." Zevran had managed to sneak up on them, now walking on the other side of Leliana. The look Leliana gave him was enough to make Alistair wince.

"No, you will not touch her nor will you see her. Not if I have any say in it." Her voice was sharp as silverite blade, and the gentle woman was replaced with a very protective one. "Do you hear me?"

"If Alistair insists on giving up winning her over, I'll do it instead." Zevran said threateningly. "She's beautiful, and those scars deserve all the kisses, touches, and attention I can possibly give them. I've never met anyone to survive an attack such as Jasmine has, and I insist on seeing the results." He licked his lips as he started walking faster towards the Warden up ahead of them.

Alistair quickly moved over and grabbed the elf, yanking him back. Zevran was ready for him though, and quickly turned on him. The scuffle immediately caught the attention of their companions. A wave of cold came over them, leaving both unable to move anything but their eyes. Standing just feet away Jasmine, and Leliana made a point of keeping away from her. All around Jasmine was ice, and her eyes were hard on the two men. "This behavior is unacceptable. I don't know who started it, or why, but I won't have any of that. Do you understand? We have a war to fight, people who need our help. Fighting each other helps no one."

No one had seen her this angry before. Ever. Sten stood several paces away, looking at them in shock. Either it was Jasmine's temper or the fact their was fighting amongst themselves. He was mindful enough to say nothing, as was the rest of the group. No one said a word. Wynne smiled only after realizing who it was fighting, and likely why. Morrigan, of course, was smiling fully. If it weren't for Jasmine's wrath she would probably be laughing. Shale, as usual, simply looked on.

Meanwhile Alistair and Zevran only looked at Jasmine, unable to move or say anything. Alistair wanted to hide, crawl in a place and just disappear. He was certain now she had no interest in him. Zevran, however, saw it as a challenge.

As suddenly as the ice froze them they were released, both with minor cases of frostbite. The two men fell to the ground, and only looked on as Jasmine walked away. Wynne approached, casting a healing spell over them. "I recommend you not fight each other again," she said very in her most grandmotherly tone. Meanwhile Morrigan laughed as she and the rest of the group followed after Jasmine.

"Don't you dare touch her." The fire in Alistair's eyes only brought a smile to Zevran as the man walked away with Wynne and Leliana.

"We'll see about that."


	3. Chapter 3

It came to her in a haze: the Gauntlet. The hit from the dragon had been hard, and left her severely wounded. Four large claw marks raked across her from left shoulder to right hip. The weak shield she erected before getting hit prevented the wound from being too severe, but she was forever marked. Sten said she ought to be proud of her scars. He knows of no man alive with such scars as these. They rested for another hour inside the fortress that held the Gauntlet to the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Jasmine had passed out again after recovering enough to be moved. When she came too she was fed some rations Sten always had on him. It was enough to help her move, but they were severely low on potions and poultices at this point and chose not to use any more on her for the time being.

The puzzles, the challenges, and finally a leap of faith and they had made it to the ashes. Taking just enough to cure Arl Eamon of the poison and a smaller pinch for herself, they could at last rest awhile. Jasmine had mixed the ashes with a health poultice and was immediately completely healed, but it was already too late to prevent the scars.

In camp now with the rest of her companions Wynne and Morrigan immediately set themselves to the task of fixing her clothing. It was shredded so badly it couldn't be worn. Morrigan saw no reason to make it as...promiscuous has her own garments, but Wynne knew full well how self-conscious Jasmine was now. With surprising warmth Morrigan helped the two women practically make a new robe. She looked like she was wearing a patchwork quilt now, very unbecoming of someone they considered their leader. Jasmine felt every inch a mess. She flat-out refused any help with bathing. The ashes had healed all her wounds, bruises, broken ribs, cuts, all the physical wounds cleared up. The scars were just too much for her, and she didn't want to be seen. Not like this, not ever.

They had made camp near the first body of water they found. The sun hadn't even begun to set, but it didn't matter. Jasmine set the rules, and all things considered no one argued about it. Covered in blood from head to toe, smelling of sweat and death, her clothing in trusted hands for repairs, she entered the freezing water. With use of her fire magic she brought the water to near scalding. With her soap and sponge in hand she waded out until she could sit down in the water up to her neck. Jasmine sat like that for a while, enjoying the hot clean water. If anyone were watching they hid themselves well. She knew the others wanted to bathe as well, but for the first time in a long while she chose to be selfish.

It was only when the sun started to go down that she set to scrubbing the blood off. Soaking her blood crusted hair in the water she washed it thoroughly. The last thing she wanted was brushing dried blood out of her hair later. Then it was to washing her body. Jasmine worked her way up, avoiding her abdomen as long as she could, which wasn't long. As soon her hand touched the scars she started crying. Not soft whimpers. Her entire body shook as she sobbed, eyes burning as she shed tears. She washed away the blood, but couldn't rid herself of the memories.

Jasmine never saw herself as any great beauty, but nor did she consider herself ugly. Not until now. The memories of the pain, the smells, the sounds, and now this. It was just too much. Then she thought of Alistair. She found herself thinking of him more and more often as something other than a friend or traveling companion. She dreamed of him touching her, holding her, kissing her. She had never experienced romance of any kind, and now she doubted she would. The scars made her ugly, and in her mind Jasmine only saw Alistair grimace when seeing her without her robes for the first time. Any hopes of being with him now flew away, scattered to the wind like so many other things. Now Jasmine found herself crying even harder. In the Circle romance and love were discouraged. Sure, a few had been in dark corners and between the sheets with each other, but they kept it quiet, short, and were very careful. Knowledge of herbalism was very strongly desired among the women. Now she was no longer in the Circle and thought it possible to do away with such restraint. Today ended that possibility. She'd remain alone, marred, and ugly.

Returning to the shore, steam coming off her body in the cold mountain air, she dried herself with the clean towels she brought. Wrapping herself in one of Wynne's robes, she made her way back to camp. Leliana was singing and playing her lute by the fire, likely because she heard Jasmine's crying and felt obligated to offer her some privacy.

Sten sat opposite the fire from Leliana, and made eye contact with Jasmine for only a moment. Without complaint he gathered his bathing items, clean clothing and set off for the water. He paused a moment as he stood next to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm proud of you and honored to call you my Kadan." That said he walked away.

Jasmine stood there for a moment, stunned, then smiled softly and made sat herself near the warm fire. Without warning someone handed her a large bowl of stew. Looking up she found Alistair looking at her, smiling. He still had blood on his face, but had long since stripped off his armor. "Morrigan made it this time." She blushed at his smile and with a soft thank you took the bowl and ate. It wasn't until she tasted it that she realized how hungry she was. As soon as her bowl emptied another was in her hands. She didn't bother to look up this time and just ate.

Noticing the lack of music Jasmine looked up to see Leliana had gone and Sten sat in her place, now eating as well. He just focused on his meal, not even looking around. Exhaustion was all over his face. Tonight it would likely be only Shale, Zevran, the mabari, and Morrigan keeping watch. Considering their location, and the fact they hadn't encountered any darkspawn in this region, it was a relatively safe assumption they wouldn't have much to worry about tonight.

"We did what we could for your clothing, but as soon as we reach Redcliff we'll need to purchase new robes for you." Morrigan sat down beside her. "Wynne insists we visit the Circle instead."

"The Circle will have a larger selection of enchanted and powerful robes. There is likely one or two people in Redcliff who have anything remotely capable at making them. A trip to the Circle after we deliver the ashes will be necessary."

"I see no reason to stop there first if the two of you insist it's a better place to get you new clothing."

"Arl Eamon needs the ashes more than I need new clothing. Hopefully what I have left won't fall apart any time soon." She managed a weak smile as she looked at Morrigan.

"Very well. My work is finished for the night." That said she simply got up and walked to where she had set up her own place apart from the camp.

Before Jasmine could rise to get another serving of food Sten had a bowl ready for her. "Alistair insisted you eat another helping just before he left to bathe." Smiling he handed her a cookie. "I believe one of these may help you as well."

Laughing softly, "thank you, Sten. Cookies always help." Their mutual love for pastries, namely cookies, made for good humor sometimes, often inciting teasing from Alistair and Leliana. She quickly polished off the stew, but ate the treat more slowly. It was likely one of the last they had left now until they reached another village or town with a bakery.

Leliana rose next as Alistair made his way back. "Did she eat her dinner?" Jasmine immediately tensed, the cookie at her mouth.

"I don't think she tasted it. You two just wolf down your food. It's no wonder you can eat that gray stuff you cook. You eat it too quickly to taste." Leliana chuckled before gathering her things and leaving.

Alistair sat in her place, warming by the fire. "Your long bath certainly made for very warm water. It's only just started to cool." Jasmine could feel him looking at her, but chose not to make any eye contact or even glance in his direction. She simply stared into the flames, wishing herself invisible. "I'm willing you bet you've never taken a cold bath in your entire life, and likely never will." She didn't respond, but instead nibbled on her cookie. "Hey, that's the last one! I was hoping for that cookie. That's just not fair!"

"Not fair?"

"Ha! She speaks!" His silly grin was on his face, and he looked proud as a mabari after a hunt. "So, any chance I could have some of it?"

Looking down at the cookie, or what was left of it, Jasmine made a show of seriously considering keeping it. There were only a couple solid bites left, and Alistair had saved her life that day. She handed it to him.

Alistair's fingers touched her own as he took the treat. A blush rose up her neck and over her face. Suddenly she felt very hot. Jasmine immediately pulled away. Thankfully Alistair didn't drop the few bites left. She wrapped her arms around herself, "thank you."

"For what?" Alistair then popped the treat into his mouth.

"For saving my life today." Her voice was very small now, and without realizing it she had tensed up again.

There was a small silence before Alistair responded. "It...it was was nothing. I, er, we need you."

"Still, thank you." She glanced at him, and they locked gazes for a moment. He was blushing as bad as she was, and fidgeting badly. "I'm going to turn in for the night." Jasmine all much ran to her tent, holding back the tears. She didn't hear Alistair's quick reply for her to wait, and simply curled up on her roll, pulled the blanket over her, and fell into a rough sleep, fighting nightmares most of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Redcliff was a welcomed sight. Many houses had been rebuilt in the time they had been gone, a few nearly finished, and the people seemed more at ease. The group stood there for a few minutes, just admiring the scene. After spending several weeks of climbing up the mountains to reach Urn of Sacred ashes, and the hard walk back, they could take a short welcomed break. They still had to visit Orzammar, but inwardly a few them felt it could wait for just a little while. The Blight wasn't going anywhere.

"Sandal and I will stay here in the village to restock our supplies. The rest of you should head over to the keep." Bodahn announced as he directed the wagon away from them.

"I shall accompany you. We're out of cookies, as well as bread and other necessary food items." Sten announced. "I find cookies help with morale," he said with a silent smile directed at Jasmine.

Jasmine noted he stood a little straighter with his sword now back with him, having retrieved it with the information they received from the scavenger just outside Orzammar. "I find myself in agreement." Reaching into her coin purse she pulled out several sovereigns. "We'll be heading to Orzammar after this, and it's a long trek. This will enough for a few weeks supplies."

"I will see about getting a few rooms at the inn for those of us not staying in the keep," Morrigan said before heading away. Leliana and Wynne followed quickly after, knowing full well Morrigan would likely anger the innkeeper.

Shale stood there with Zevran, just looking at each other before turning to the Wardens. "We will find suitable ways of keeping ourselves occupied." Shale walked away, heading towards the village, Zevran lingering a moment longer before joining the golem.

Finding themselves alone with one another, Alistair and Jasmine walked hand in hand towards Redcliff Keep, simply enjoying the rare silence and each others company. They came upon the doors more quickly than they would have liked, but now there they moved with purpose. Greeted happily by Isolde and Conner, the ashes were immediately taken away. Conner appeared to have forgotten his experiences while possessed, and had likely been kept ignorant of everything that happened. Jasmine could feel a tug at her heart, knowing full well he would be taken to the Circle for proper training soon.

A servant directed Alistair and Jasmine to their room, but they hardly had time a moment to sit down before Eamon called them to the great hall.

"I want to thank you for saving my son, as well as myself," Eamon said as they entered the room. "You will forever be considered heroes of Redcliff. None of us would be here if not for you." He was looking directly at Alistair as he spoke.

"Uh, sir, it wasn't me who saved you." Alistair moved back a step, "it was my fellow Warden, Jasmine Amell."

Eamon's face looked of surprise, but he quickly recovered. "Thank you, again. I owe you my life." He bowed slightly before handing her a shield. "A gift as a show of thanks." With a wave of his hand to a guard a side door opened. Jowan entered, wrists and ankles clapped in irons. "I was told this blood mage was sent here to spy and kill me under Loghain's orders. Is this true?"

Before Jasmine could speak, "it is, my lord, and I'm very sorry for what I have done. There is no excuse or reason good enough to pardon what I have done." Jowan keep his head down, looking at the floor. "I did what I could to mend the mistake I made, but I know I am undeserving of forgiveness."

Eamon to Jasmine, "he says the two of you were friends in the Circle. What would you have me do with him? You saved my life, the life of my family, as well as the village. The decision is up to do on what happens to this blood mage."

Jasmine's gaze didn't soften as she looked at Jowan. His eyes pleaded for forgiveness and leniency, but Jasmine found she had none in her heart. He destroyed his chances with his use of blood magic in the Circle, and made things worse with his actions here. Looking away from Jowan, she looked directly into Eamon's eyes. "No, I leave it to you. You and yours were the ones endangered by him."

Nodding approval, "very well." Looking to Jowan, his face hard with anger, "I hereby sentence you to death. May the Maker forgive you for your deeds; I cannot."

Jowan didn't flinch nor seem surprised. He was immediately led away and back to his cell.

Eamon looked back to Alistair and Jasmine. "Please follow me." He walked out of the room, the two following close at his heels. They arrived in Eamon's private study shortly, a servant closing the door behind them.

**I don't feel like writing up the entire scene that's in the game. So blahblahblah and Jasmine disagrees with Eamon about Alistair being a good king and leader. Alistair also states he'd be a poor king. More blahblahblah, and they're sent to dinner. If you don't know the scene you can fart around Youtube for it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is immediately after speaking to Eamon in his study. They haven't been to Orzammar yet.**

Upon arriving in their room they find food waiting for them, as well as a hot bath complete with soap, towels, and a fresh change of clothes for both. Alistair nearly lunges for the food, forgetting about the filthy armor he still has on him. "Wait." Jasmine's firm tone stops him just as he's about to grab a turkey leg. She pulls him away and immediately sets to removing his armor. Without hesitating he also begins unbuckling the pieces he can reach with ease. In a matter of minutes they have his armor off, and soon have the padding removed as well. Now in just a simple sweat stained tunic, leggings, and boots, they both wash their hands before digging into the meal. Their Warden appetite results in them consuming it all very quickly. A small feast for anyone else, but barely enough to leave them both satisfied. Nothing but bones is left of the meal. Leaning back in their seats they finally look at one another and start laughing. "For someone so small you can certainly eat."

"Oh, hush. You're worse than I am, eating like an animal." Rising from her seat, "speaking of animals, we smell worse than Frenzy {note: that's the name of her mabari hound}." Jasmine heads over to the tub waiting for them in the corner of the room. "At least we were able to wash up in that pond last night. We'll be able to get a decent soak without darkspawn blood coloring the water." She chuckled a moment before turning back to look at him. "Do you intend to just sit there, or are you going to help me wash up?"

Alistair's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, face sheet white than bright red as he realized the indication. With shaky legs he made his way over to her. Jasmine had already started removing the layers of clothing she was wearing. First the large robe, now a series of patches from after being nearly torn to shreds by the dragon guarding the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Her enchanted gloves and boots were next. Alistair approached her before she could remove the breast band and small-clothes.

All across her back and legs were small scars from the various wounds she had suffered over the previous months, sword slashes, various stab wounds, even a couple of arrows. It was the front of her she was most apprehensive about. She had never been naked in front of anyone before, and the large scars left by the dragon that nearly destroyed her cloak had taken what confidence she had away. Jasmine nearly died, and didn't have the strength to heal herself quickly enough, allowing for the scars to form. Now so distracted by her inner thoughts she doesn't realize she's covering herself with her arms and shaking.

Alistair had long since removed his clothing, leaving himself in only his small-clothes. He immediately notices Jasmine tense up, covering the front of herself. He had been there when the dragon attacked, and knew she would forever carry the visible markings of what happened. He had made no move to see her without her clothing on or as intimate beyond heated kisses and touching. She hadn't been ready, and he had never been with anyone intimately. Having been raised in the Chantry and trained as a templar Alistair knew not to push. A gentleman always. He stepped directly behind her, taking her into his arms, his own crossing over her's. He softly kissed her neck, and felt the tension begin to leave her. "If you want, I'll turn around while you get into the water. Will that make it easier."

Jasmine could feel herself shaking. She wanted him so badly it hurt. Her entire life she was told to never be intimate. Everyone in the Circle knew what would happen if something like that happened. She'd seen mages sent to separate Circles when their relationship became known, and if anyone became pregnant they would never be able to hold their child; it was instantly taken away, raised in the Chantry. It was best to never have any of that, to never make that risk. Now she was no longer in the Circle, had fallen in love with a man who loved her, and here she was hiding herself. "No, don't turn away. Just...just promise you will be kind."

"I promise." It hurt him that she thought he would ever do such a thing, that he would ever harm her in any way. Alistair kissed her shoulder and released her.

With a simple movement on the breast band she removed it slowly. He could see her shaking, but made no effort to touch her. Next she removed her small-clothes, back still to him. "Remember your promise." Jasmine's voice was very small now. Turning around, she looked away, as if waiting for him shame her.

The scars were large, four claw marks from left shoulder to right hip. They went fully across her breasts, abdomen, stomach, and hip. A mix of luck and magic are all that prevented her from being gutted. He had been by her side, putting pressure on the wounds, and only now realized that even the weak shield she had put up had truly prevented things from being worse than they had been. Anyone else would have died from such a wound, and she had the marks to prove herself blessed by the Maker and Andraste.

Alistair could only stare at her, in awe. He places his hand on her shoulders, and noted the skin felt like warm silk beneath his touch. The callused texture brought her out of her distant thoughts, back to awareness of who she was with. One of his hand came to her face, turning it up to look at him. "You're beautiful, by the Maker, you are beautiful." The admiration on his face was almost too much for her, and she couldn't help but smile. She could feel herself blushing under his gaze, her ears burning with her face. His mouth was on her's, soft, patient. "How about we get in the water now? We smell like mabari."

Nodding she turned to the tub, and tested the water. "It's gotten cold. I'll heat it up." As she set the water to steaming with her magic Alistair stripped bare. Before she could turn around and see how aroused he was he was in the water, taking her in with him. Before she could protest his mouth was on her's again, hungrier this time. Pushing away from him, smiling, "we stink, remember?" Then she was under the water and back up again, hair plastered to her face. Grabbing the soap she set to washing her hair first. "You ought to do the same, Mr. Obsessed-With-My-Hair." She tossed him the soap which he easily grabbed...and dropped into the water, causing her to laugh.

Making a face at her, he retrieved the soap and did the same, dipping under and coming back up. He was laughing when he saw she had shaped her hair with the suds. "Think this is a good look for me?"

"Definitely. I think Leliana would definitely approve. It's ridiculous enough to pass for Orlesian."

They both erupted into laughter and finished washing and rinsing their hair. The laughter did them good, helping ease the tension being naked with each other for the first time. Now here they were, enjoying each others company without feeling judged. "Turn around, you need your back washed." Obediently Alistair turned around, and felt her hands moving the soapy sponge over his skin. Jasmine made no secret of admiring his back though. Moving slowly, touching each scar, each mark, feeling his back, the way the muscles moved and how firm they were. Jasmine's breath caught as he chuckled, as though caught in some mischief.

"That tickles, you know." Suddenly the sponge was moving more quickly, and harshly, over his skin. Then warm water squeezed from the sponge and down his back before being dropped in front of him. Turning around he saw her back to him and did the same. Though she did her best to avoid direct combat she still got hit. Lacking the armor to protect herself resulted in deeper gashes. As he rinsed the soap off her back he kissed each scar, each mark, on the soft fair skin of her back. She tensed at first but slowly relaxed.

"May I have the soap and sponge? We need to finish cleaning up." Her voice was small, shy, and clearly nervous. Not wanting to push her further he relinquished the items. Turning around she surprised him by washing his chest, shoulders, and arms for him, though she never looked at his face. Her hands were soft, gentle, scrubbing the sweat and dirt from the road off him, thorough as a mother with a child. She stopped before getting too low, unsure of herself. Her face a deep red, and not from the heat of the water, she back away, looking up only a moment. "Okay, rinse off on your own."

Obeying again he dipped in and rinsed off. "May I have the soap and sponge now, my dear?" The look on his face spoke volumes. She knew that look, and her heart quickened. Handing them over, hand shaking, she waited to see what he would do.

Remembering what Leliana had told him, as well as a few things Zevran has suggested (much to his surprise) he took one of her feet. With soap covered hands he massaged her foot, working out the knots, noting the places she had once had blistered. Never once did she complain, limp, or wince while they walked and from the looks of her feet she had serious blistering before callouses developed Then he heard her moan. Leaning back in the tub, her eyes closed, Alistair knew he was doing things just right. He moved up her leg, working the tension out of her calf, keeping his eyes on her face, though it did wander lower. Her long neck with its soft skin, the light splatter of freckles that had continued to grow with the exposure to sunlight. Working slowly up her leg, now under the water, he could see her scarring and wanted to kiss each of those lines. Now he understood what Zevran meant when he said to pay attention to those parts she hid the most. He moved his hands further, brushing the curls between her legs, causing her to become aware again and jump. Smiling, he moved back down, starting on her other foot. He carefully set her other leg down, making sure she didn't feel his almost painful erection. He focused on her again, keeping his eyes on her.

Jasmine's breathing quickened slightly, finding herself wanting. That light touch, and the intensity of his gaze, she could feel it in her stomach. An inner tightness she had never felt before. As soon as he started on her other foot her head was back again. She would have to thank whomever it was that taught him how to massage her so well. Jasmine could feel herself relaxing in a way she couldn't describe. Melting wasn't the right word; it was more than that. It was deep, and slow. She felt his hands move closer to her again, teasing her with the pace. Then he brushed her again, a finger moving just over her folds before pulling away. Brought out of the haze again she saw him soaping his own legs and feet quickly, glancing at her a moment. He looked rather proud of himself in that moment. Surely he's had other lovers to know how to do such a thing as that?

With quick speed and gentle strength he pull her toward him and turn her around, soap soaked sponge in hand. Her back against his chest, she could feel his desire between them. His lips here on her ear, nibbling, "I'll take care of the rest of you now." His voice was hungry, his breath hot. Alistair moved the sponge over her chest with one hand, his other on her stomach, holding her gently in place. Moving his lips down over her neck and shoulders as he washed her slowly. He elicited moans he had never heard from her before, making it all the more painful to keep the slow pace. Leliana's voice echoed in his head, reminding him that taking things slow is the best, Zevran telling him to be extra gentle because both of them are unfamiliar territory. He brought his hand up from her stomach to her soap covered breasts, relinquishing the sponge to the water. Using both hands he moved them over her breasts, her ribs, never pressing but only teasing. her hands dug into his legs as her back arched, pressing her into his hands. Taking this as a sign of encouragement he took her fully into his hands now, exploring the curves, lines, loving every sound she made, the way she moved. Her had rolled back against his shoulder, and it took all self-control not to move his hands further down. He squeezed and massaged her breasts, teasing the nipples, gently tugging and pinching. Retrieving the sponge with one hand he worked the soap out of it before squeezing the warm water over her, rinsing the soap off and bring her back to her sense. Opening her eyes, his eyes looking at her with the focus like a predator, she found herself unable to move. Lifting her gently back to the other side of the tub, facing him, he finished cleaning up, careful now that he was practically throbbing. He tossed her the soap as he got out of the water, keeping his back to her. He had no idea how she'd react to him in his current state.

She nethers ached. He must have some magic in his blood with the way he worked her like that. With shaking hands she clean up what was missed, touching almost painful but also filled with a new pleasure. Before she could get out of the water he had the towel ready and waiting for her. Her legs were weak, shaking, made of wet noodles after everything he'd just done to her. Assisting her out of the water, he wrapped her in the towel for a moment before moving it over her, drying her off himself. She raised her arms on command, unable to believe the attention she was receiving. Leliana had told her about what it might be like her first time, but if done right, if properly prepared, it could be an immeasurably beautiful and amazing experience. Now Jasmine fully understood what Alistair was doing, completely aware. She felt herself flush again with this realization, then Alistair had her legs slightly apart, the towel moving over them, drying her skin, then his hand brushed her fold again, more slowly, more deeply, before pull away. Dropping the towel to the floor he scooped her with ease into his arms. She felt so small in his arms, the arms of a warrior who wore a great deal of weight in armor (she could have sworn the entirety of what he wore weighed as much as her), fought with sword and shield, and did this all with the ease and grace of a dancer. Carrying her to the bed, she keeps her gaze on his arms, touching his chest, feeling the soft hair tickle her fingers.

He lays her down gently on the large bed, backs away, and removes his towel. Her eyes widen a moment as her breath catches. He's never seen other men in this state, and from what she's told him neither has she. Jasmine's reaction, swallowing hard, he prays silently he hasn't scared her. She doesn't move, and her gaze moves over his entire body. Suddenly he feels very self-conscious as he crawls on the bed, moving over her. Jasmine looks over his impressive body, his strength obvious, and she wants nothing more than to feel it all. His mouth is on her's before she can say anything, his weight on one arm, one of his legs between her own. He doesn't force anything, moving slowly, torturing her with his teasing. His mouth is hungry, their tongues moving with each other as he eases her legs open further and moves his between them. His free hand moves down her, cupping a breast. Hands are on him, in his hair, over his arms, his shoulders, the flexed muscles hard, and distinctly masculine. His mouth kisses her jaw, his facial hair tickling and stimulating the skin. His free hand moves further down, large and calloused, and feels so incredibly good against her smooth skin.

Jasmine feels so small, so fragile beneath his larger body. Though her body is well toned from all the work of traveling she has a great deal of softness. Quiet strength and soft beauty. His hand stops at her hip for a moment as his mouth moves further down. He kisses her neck, tasting her. She's sweating now, either from the excitement or his own body's heat. He tastes her, taking in the smell and taste of her as he moves along her shoulders, his kisses open mouth, licking her as he closes each kiss. He slides his hand down from her hip to her thigh, loving the way she instantly responds to his touch, the way her breathing has quickened, the soft whimpers. He squeezes her thigh, then moves his hand back up to her hip as adjusts his position. Shifting his weight on both elbows and slightly on his knees, he moves one hand beneath her back, the other cupping her breast, and takes her other into his mouth as he lifts her slightly off the bed. Her back arches as he softly bites just the outside of her breast where it meets her ribcage and underarm, the sensitive spot bringing a deeper moan from her. Kissing the spots hungrily he squeezes her other breast a little more as he rubs her hard peak between his fingers. His mouth is over the other, taking it between his teeth as his tongue flicks over it a few times, moving quickly. Her hands are in his hair, struggling to find something to hold on to as her hips buck. He moves downwards between her breasts, following the scars, kissing them, adoring them, loving them.

No longer able to control herself completely her hands dig into the sheets as the tension builds up inside her. Alistair's tenderness is almost too much. With each kiss his facial hair both tickles and stimulates her, his soft mouth, his hunger, and then the roughness. She loves it, she hates it, she wants more, it's too much. She can't get enough air, his breath is bliss, his rough hands holding her, touching her, feeling her, it's more than she could have imagined.

Alistair moves down, further, hardly able to keep the slow pace. He keeps reminding himself it'll hurt her if he goes too quickly. Kissing the last edge of her scarring on her hip he moves across her now, down to between her legs, and breathes her in. It's intoxicating, and he wants more, needs it, desires it. Lifting her legs to his shoulders, he can't wait anymore, and he gently parts her open. The softness of her curls tickles his face, and then he inhales her deeply. There's no way to describe this, but he wants it. Using what knowledge he gained from talking to Leliana he moves over her petals with his tongue. The taste is all he needs before he's there, wanting all of it. He hears his name, her voice calling out his name, wanting him, and her hips move of their own accord. She's soaking his face, and it's wonderful. No, amazing. His head spins as he dedicates himself to worshipping her. He finds her pearl and gently takes it into his mouth, sucking softly, then flicks it with his tongue and adds just enough pressure. Her hips move again, her legs shaking. His body tingled as a wave of electricity moves over him.

She's losing control over her power as she gets closer to release. His tongue flattens over her, then parts the petals and flattens within them, moving up, taking her gem into his mouth again, before moving back down. His tongue pushes into Jasmine, and she cries out his name. She can't stop herself and pushes her hips into his face. She needs him in a million ways, and needs him now. The tension is too much, twisting inside her, her arousal almost painful as he works her. Then his fingers, oh Maker, his fingers! He pushes one gently inside her as he focuses more on the pearl, curling his finger just so, hitting a spot inside her that makes her toes curl. She cries out louder now, her back arching, pressing into his hand. In, curl, out, in, curl, out. She cries out his name again, and another wave of electricity passes over them, her eyes rolling back. In, curl, out, in, curl, out. Suck, pressure, flick, lick. A second finger! She can feel herself stretch and loves it. In, curl, out, in, curl, out. Suck, pressure, flick, lick. Her hips move with his hand, match pace, rhythm. He massages one of her breasts with his free hand, rubbing her nipple between his finger. Then it hits her. A sensation she's never in her life felt. Her hips buck up, hard, legs wrapping tightly around his head as her toes curl impossibly tight. She can't breathe, and a stronger wave of magic passes over her, over him, through them. It's warm, it tingles, it's sharp. He doesn't stop!

A noise not quite human, not her, comes from deep inside her and out her mouth. She doesn't know what she's say, but he hears his name and pushes his fingers in deeply, feeling her tighten around them, pulsating, almost pulling, then pulling. Then she releases his head, her body now no longer with any strength. His face drenched, his hand and the sheets wet with her, and he smile as he wipes his face with his forearm. She's exhausted, covered in sweat. It drips in beads down her body, her legs, all over her. Yes, he's done well. Adjusting his place between her legs, he bends down and kisses her tenderly, sweetly, and she opens her mouth to him. She's hardly able to move. Opening her eyes she looks into his own. She sees his question and pulls him closer to her with what strength she has.

"I need all of you."

Then he's slowly moving into her. A bestial growl comes from him, deep inside, and stops for a moment. She moves her arms around him, her hands on his back, moving down as far as she can and pulls him closer He moves deeper inside, and oh, Maker, she feels good. Warm, tight, wet, and he moves back out, then in, a little further this time, out, and deeper. He takes his time, listening to her moan, whimper, and beg for more. Begging him for more of him, for completeness. He moves faster, deeper, until she's able to take his full length. Her nails are in his back, pull him, digging into him, trying to find some measure of control she doesn't have nor want. Her legs come up and around him, tight around his waist. He comes down lower, resting on his elbows.

She wants more, harder, faster, and begs for it. Her nails dig in as she releases a wave of electricity over them. The stimulation drives him and his pace picks up. Now instinct kicks in, and all reason loves him. His mouth is on her's as she cries out again, then pulls away to breathe because oh, Maker, he needs air. His breathing is faster, harder, and they match rhythm, match pace, meet at that right spot. His sweat is dripping down off his body and on her's now. He feels his skin break under her nails, and it feels amazing. He wraps his arms around her and pounds into her. He can't stop, not now, and she tightens around his full length, pulsating around him, as another wave crashes over her, and the candles in the room flare brighter for a few moments, some of them burning out completely. Closer, he's closer now. He buries his face into the hair, his mouth in that space where the neck and shoulder meet, tasting her sweat in his mouth. Growling loudly now. His hands dig into her shoulders, pulling her down as he pushes in and releases. His teeth sink into her flesh, hard, and she cries out again as her nails dig into his back, tearing his skin further, blood running freely over his flesh. He can't move as he plummets into the sweet abyss, spilling himself inside her.

He slowly comes back to himself, and pulls away from her just far enough to see Jasmine's face. Her face flushed and warm, crying freely as she smiles. Before he can to react she kisses him, gently, her energy gone. "Are you sure you're not a mage?" Her voice is hoarse from crying out.

Hardly able to nod and speak, "very sure." He moves his hips back, slowly pulling out of her. The sensation is almost painful, too much too soon.

Just as he's about to roll off her she stops him having noticed the blood now dripping from his back on to the bed. It's under nails and on her fingers. Her face pales as she looks at him, "I think...I think I may have hurt you. Let me see."

Alistair kisses her softly, "don't worry about it. I'm more worried about you." He looks down between them, but sees no blood. A very audible sigh comes from him. "I did everything right. Oh, thank the Maker." He nearly falls down beside her, laying on his side, looking at her. She hasn't moved, her breathing weak, her body too heavy for her to move. "Leliana told me if I didn't do things right you'd bleed."

"She told me, too, and that she'd hurt you if I ended up bleeding." Turning to look at him, "but I think it was the other way around." Tears mix with sweat now, and she smiles. "You got your instructions from Leliana and Zevran, didn't you?"

Alistair chuckles and blushes deeply as he runs his hand over the scars on her chest. "Yup, and considering you nearly set the room on fire I'd say I did everything right." Kissing her softly on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." She tries moving closer to him, but has no strength left.

Seeing her struggle he pulls her closer to him. "I think we need another bath." Alistair can barely contain the chuckle.

"If you can carry me to the tub I'll have no problem with another bath." She smiles at him, hardly able to keep her eyes open. "There is no possible way I can walk any distance."

Alistair laughs fully as he moves off the bed, gently lifting Jasmine off the bed. His body feels like lead, his legs made of melted butter, but he manages to carry her across the room to the bath. Finding enough mana to warm the water to steaming again as soon as she's set down, it takes every effort not to fall asleep. Alistair carefully makes his way to the door, using every piece of furniture along the way to aid him. If he falls there's no way he's getting up. Opening the door just enough to peek his head out, he spots a servant nearby. "Excuse me, young man, but would you mind changing our sheets?" The servant immediately turns red, and Alistair no knows it's likely the entire Keep heard their lovemaking.

"Certainly. I'll return shortly." He bolts off at a dead run.

Alistair slowly makes his way to the tub, sinking in and wincing as the soapy water gets into the wounds on his back. Across from him Jasmine is barely awake. "I think everyone within a ten-mile radius heard us, love."

"You followed Zevran and Leliana's instructions to the letter and made love to a mage. How is this unexpected?" Even as she says it her face reddens as deeply as his own.

"Oh, Maker, that servant is going to have some stories to tell when he's done changing our sheets." Then he starts laughing, "at least none of our traveling companions are staying here tonight. The would never leave us alone!" Leaning back he hisses between his teeth. "You know what, I think I'd like you to heal my back after all.

Now Jasmine laughs, "very well, my all-mighty and powerful lover."

They stay in the tub for some time, watching the servant nervously change the sheets. Following after him is another with a tray of food and wine...except the second doesn't act like a servant and looks oddly familiar.

"No..." Alistair's eyes widen. Jasmine has fallen asleep, head propped up on a towel.

The servant approaches close enough for Alistair to recognize her as Leliana. "Good work." She tosses him a lyrium potion before leaving. He catches it easily enough, but now knows she will never leave them alone about tonight.

Waking Jasmine up he hands her the potion, "drink up."


End file.
